


A Night of Endless Desire

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Semen Kink, Sexting, Shame kink, Smut, This is not biologically possible don't take it seriously, Valentine's Day smut, Will is horny as fuck, but just a little bit, except it's Lupercalia not Valentine's day, it's just magical porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Just prior to Lupercalia, a couple of children of Aphrodite and Venus are experimenting with hopes of creating a aphrodisiac to celebrate the holiday and Will somehow got roped into supervising them. When things go wrong, Will is left feeling consumed by lust.  Luckily for him, Nico has no problem with helping out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some background info: Lupercalia was an ancient Roman fertility festival celebrated on February 15th. Some scholars believe it was a predecessor to Valentine's Day.

Will sighed, his arms folded as he watched Nadia and Antoine examine the pipette, whispering conspiratorially about whatever they were planning.  They were working on some kind of independent project and Will was just there to supervise as the biochemistry lab’s TA.  Will thought demigods who studied at UNR had a frightening degree of freedom.  At other universities, undergraduates were _never_ allowed to work on projects like this without a faculty mentor and the approval of a board, but at UNR, the professors decided that a 21-year-old TA was qualified enough to oversee some independent experimentation.

It was some kind of aphrodisiac; Will knew that much.  Antoine was a son of Aphrodite and Nadia was a daughter of Venus.  The two of them were studying medicine at UNR with dreams of becoming world-renowned sexologists.  With Lupercalia coming up, New Rome was abuzz with excitement.  Antoine and Nadia were determined to create something for the occasion.

Will’s phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to an incoming text.  He opened it and read a message from Nico complaining about how boring his economics of Ancient Rome class was.  Biting his lip to hold back a smile, Will glanced up at the siblings before typing out a quick reply: _You shouldn’t be texting when you’re in class_.  Replacing his phone in his pocket, he turned back to watch progress of the experiment.  Nadia asked him a question about the hypothalamus, which Will answered, and then he felt his phone buzz again.  He took it out and read Nico’s answer: _But you’re so much more interesting._

Will grinned.   _Oh?  What’s so interesting about me?_

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he waited for Nico to text back, occasionally looking up at Antoine and Nadia.  When Nico answered, his reply was: _Well, y_ _ou were pretty interesting in the dream I had about you last night._

Will almost choked.  Nadia looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing and turned back to the flask she’d been attending to as Will typed, _Care to share?_

He replaced his phone in his pocket, figuring that Nico would take awhile to reply, and returned his attention to the two students.  A short time later, his phone buzzed again.   _We were in the public baths and I was so fucking hard.  I tried to hide it so that no one would see, but you knew.  You kept touching me and I tried so hard not to make any sounds, but I couldn’t help it and before I knew it I was begging you to fuck me._

Will bit his lip, his fingers trembling as he typed out a question.   _And did I?_

_Fuck yes.  You spun me around and slipped right in.  Everyone could see, but I didn’t care.  You fucked me so hard that the water splashed out of the bath and so well that you made me scream until my throat hurt.  You made me come so many times, and when I woke up and you’d already left for class, I realized that I’d made a mess in my underwear while I was asleep._

_Holy fuck,_ Will replied eloquently, and then he added, _You know, I’m pretty interested in you, too._

Will’s phone buzzed again.   _Why’s that?_

 _I’m definitely going to fuck you tonight,_ Will replied.  He glanced up at Antoine and Nadia before he continued to type.   _I’m going to stick a plug in you and let you stew like that until after dinner, then you’re going to be so soft that I can just bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you right there._

There was a longer pause before Will got a response.   _Sorry, I had to jot down some notes about the decline of silver denarii in the third century.  And I’m so down for that.  Are you going to make me cook with it in, too?_

Will smirked, his belly rapidly growing warm.   _Oh yeah.  As soon as I get home from the lab, I’m going to stick it in you._

“Uh, Will?”

Will looked up at the sound of Antoine’s voice.  “Yeah?”

“Can you check this out?” Antoine asked.  “I’m not sure if it’s right.”

“Sure.”  Will typed out a quick message: _Sorry, got to go.  See you tonight._ That done, he went over to inspect the students’ work.

And that’s when things went horribly, horribly wrong.

 

After walking into the apartment, Nico tossed his backpack on the sofa and pulled out one of his textbooks, figuring he’d get started on studying while he waited for Will to get home.  He sat down with a sheet of paper to take notes and started to read.  Several minutes later, Nico thought he heard something in the bathroom, so he frowned in confusion and called out Will’s name.  He got a grunt in reply.  Concerned, Nico walked across the apartment and tapped on the door.  “Will, is that you?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” was the reply.

Nico’s brows knit together.  “Are you okay?”

“Uh....” Will answered.  “No.  Not really, no.”

Nico put his hand on the doorknob.  “Can I come in?”

“I guess,” was Will’s reply, so Nico opened the door and stepped inside to find Will sitting on the rug outside the shower, hugging his knees tightly against his chest.  His head was half-hidden behind his knees, but Nico could tell his face was pink.

“I didn’t expect you to be home so soon.  Are you sick?”  Nico reached out to put his hand against Will’s forehead so he could feel his temperature, but Will turned his head aside.

“Not sick,” Will mumbled.

Nico sighed.  Will never could admit to being a little under the weather.  “Will, come on.  Don’t be difficult.  If you’re not feeling well–”

“Not sick,” Will repeated.  “For real this time.  I’m not sick.”

Nico folded his arms, deciding to buy into Will’s game.  “Okay.  Then what’s wrong?”

“Accident in the biochem lab,” Will muttered.

Nico cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.  “So...are you upset?”

“No,” Will grumbled.

“Did you get in trouble?” Nico asked.

“No.”

“Then what happened?”

Will mumbled incoherently into his knees.

Rolling his eyes, Nico said, “Will, come on.  Just tell me.”

Will sighed and finally let his thighs fall apart, revealing the sizable bulge in his jeans.  “Accident in the biochem lab,” Will repeated.  “Some Venus and Aphrodite kids were working on an independent project and...uh....”

“Do I need to ask what kind of project it was?”

“Basically an aphrodisiac kind of thing,” Will said, his cheeks flaring red.  “Anyway, there was an accident and....”  Will gestured to his groin.  “I was in the splash zone.”

“So...you’ve just been sitting here, waiting for your erection to fade away?” Nico asked.

“No!” Will said defensively, then, in a softer voice, he added, “I tried jerking off earlier.”

Nico coughed.  “I can’t believe I have to point this out, but you _do_ realize that you have a boyfriend who would be happy to take care of your problem for you, right?”

“Yeah,” Will said uncertainly, closing his legs again and hiding his face behind them.  “It’s just...there are drugs involved, Nico.”

“Okay,” Nico conceded.  “That’s true.  You’re not fully capable of giving consent.”

“Oh, I’ll give you all the consent you want,” Will grumbled.  “That’s not what I’m worried about.  I’m worried that I’ll be too....”

“What?  Pushy?  Aggressive?”

Will huffed bitterly into his knees.  “Something like that.”

“Well, how about I jerk you off?” Nico suggested.  “Trust me, I have no qualms with getting my hands on your junk.”

Will’s ears turned red.  “Uh....”

Nico sighed.  “Look, if you want to take care of this yourself, I understand.  I can leave you alone if–”

“No!” Will suddenly blurted out, snapping his head up.  Nico almost jumped in surprise.  Flushing meekly, Will added, “I-I mean...if you want, then I’d like you to touch me.”

“Sure,” Nico said nonchalantly, even though he was internally freaking out about how _politely_ Will had asked him.  He squatted beside Will and kissed his temple, then his cheek, then his jaw, until Will turned his head and let Nico kiss his lips.  He put a hand on Will’s knee, gently guiding his legs open.  “Can I see?” he asked.

Will nodded and unfastened his pants, then, still blushing, he pulled himself out.  His erection was hard and heavy, flushed dark, and dripping precome from the tip.

“Oh, Will,” Nico cooed.  “How long have you been like this?”

Will whimpered when Nico reached out to touch him, like he was sensitive to the point of discomfort.  “Half-hour,” he answered.  “I thought it would go away if I ignored it.  It should wear off eventually.”

Nico nodded.  It wasn’t normal to maintain an erection that long without stimulation.  “I’ll take care of it,” Nico said, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulders as he started to slowly stroke.  Will hiccuped, letting his head roll back on Nico’s shoulder.  “Shh, Will, it’s okay,” Nico whispered, curving his hand over Will’s cockhead.  “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Will gasped.  “Just...just _really_ sensitive.  D-don’t touch the head so much.”  He groaned when Nico moved his fist down his cock again, his hips rising to thrust into Nico’s hand.  Nico kissed Will’s forehead and the bridge of his nose, carefully twisting his hand around Will’s shaft, and it only took a few more strokes for Will to turn his head and whimper into Nico’s neck, shooting come over Nico’s fingers.

“There we go; not so bad, right, Will?” Nico said, grabbing some toilet paper to clean off his hand.  Will didn’t answer, still breathing heavily against Nico’s skin.  “Will? Are you okay?”

Will lifted his head and stared at Nico, his dilated blue eyes holding onto Nico’s until Will moved forward to kiss him.  It was passionate, but slow, so Nico cried out in surprise when Will lifted him up, sat on the edge of the bathtub, and desperately opened his jeans.

“Wanna blow you,” Will mumbled, and that was the only warning he gave Nico before wrapping his lips around Nico’s half-hard cock and taking it all the way into his mouth.  Nico gasped, his head falling back as he felt the soft, wet inside of Will’s mouth surround him.

“F-fuck,” he stuttered.  “Will, _oh gods,_ what are you doing?”

“Like it,” Will said, licking the underside of Nico’s cock.  “Like it in my mouth.  Feels so _good,_ Nico.”  He sucked at the head for a second before pulling off to lick his shaft again.  “I like feeling it get big.”  He took Nico back over his tongue, groaning like he was _relieved_ to have something in his mouth.  He bobbed his head quickly and Nico wasn’t sure if he’d ever gotten hard so fast in his life.

“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna stop you,” Nico managed, gripping the edge of the bathtub tightly.  Will rolled his tongue along Nico’s shaft.  “Ah... _ooh,_ that felt good.  W-what did they _give_ you?  We need to get more of it.”

Will hummed blissfully, closing his eyes in contentment.  Nico didn’t think he’d ever seen Will this happy while blowing him; it was like he’d been _starving_ for Nico’s cock and was endlessly thankful to finally have it in his mouth.

Will pulled off, panting heavily, and lapped at Nico’s dick as he caught his breath.  He licked like he couldn’t get enough of it, like he _loved_ the flavor.  He kept offering up crazed grunts and groans while he ran his tongue up and down Nico’s cock, his eyes wide and wild and focused on Nico’s groin.  Nico’s fingers clenched the tub more tightly, his knuckles going white.  Will looked so _desperate,_ so glad to taste Nico.  Whatever that chemical in his system was, it didn’t just make him aroused – it made him _greedy._

Will took Nico in his mouth with a whine, his eyes lighting up when it was back inside.  He made another pleased sound, like he’d missed having his lips around it.

“You’re...you’re into this,” Nico panted.  “Fuck, you _really_ wanted to suck me off, didn’t you?”

Will nodded with Nico’s cock still in his mouth, like he was encouraging Nico to keep talking.  He happily took it in deeper before he went back to moving up and down Nico’s shaft, his motions rapid but deliberate.

So Will _wanted_ the dirty talk.  Nico licked his lips, trying to think of something to say; it was hard to be creative while the hot inside of Will’s mouth was surrounding him.  “You just wanted a mouthful of cock, is that right?” Nico asked.  Will looked up at him and groaned in approval.  “One hand job isn’t enough for you.  You’re so lustful that I’d bet you could get off on just blowing me.”

Will purred, and when the vibrations hit Nico’s dick, he swore and arched his back, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.  “Do you want me to come?”

Will flicked his tongue over Nico’s cockhead, whining and nodding, as if to say, _Yes, please._

“You’re _shameless,”_ Nico said, his cock already pulsing.  “Alright, _greedy boy,_ take me nice and deep and I’ll give you what you want.”  Will’s eyes lidded and he followed Nico’s instructions, taking Nico all the way inside his mouth until his nose brushed against the dark curls on Nico’s groin.  Nico came just like that, releasing a low groan as his toes curled inside his shoes, and even when he stopped, Will kept swallowing around him until he had to pull off to breathe.

“W-Will?” Nico said, reaching forward to cup Will’s jaw in his hands.  “Will, mio amore, are you alright?”

“I came,” Will said deliriously.  Nico glanced down to see Will’s dirtied hand fisted around his own cock.  “Just...just like you said I would – I got off on blowing you.”

Nico swallowed down a flare of arousal.  How had Will managed to get off again that quickly?  Nico hadn’t even noticed Will touching himself.  “I...uh...g-good job,” Nico stuttered, and Will smiled dreamily at the praise.  “Do you feel better now?”

“So much better,” Will sighed.  He nuzzled Nico’s hand affectionately.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked.  Usually, once Will had gotten off, he was able to snap out of his headspace fairly quickly.  He might act submissive when Nico started dirty talking, but he’d go back to being regular old Will once it was over.

Will nodded.  “I’m okay,” he answered.

Nico bit his lip.  He wasn’t sure if he believed Will, but he didn’t quite know what to do with him.  “Should we clean up and get some dinner?” Nico suggested.

“Mm,” Will mumbled in approval.

Nico was relieved when Will started to return to his normal self as Nico cleaned them up.  The dazed look faded from his eyes and he yawned, asking Nico if they could make stir-fry for dinner.

“Yeah, of course,” Nico answered, and he led Will into the kitchen to start cooking.  Will got out some vegetables and a cutting board, but Nico felt like giving Will a knife wasn’t like a good idea at the time; he still seemed dazed and distracted and Nico worried he might accidentally hurt himself.  Nico suggested that Will get started on the rice while Nico took care of cutting the vegetables.

Will seemed fine for a little while, but Nico noticed Will’s hands shaking when he put the vegetables in the skillet.  Worried that Will still hadn’t quite recovered, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm,” Will answered vaguely.

Nico frowned.  “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.”

Nico bit his lip, but decided to accept Will’s answer for the moment and resigned himself to keeping an eye on him.  Will wasn’t making eye contact, his movements seemed rigid, his hands were unsteady, and his face was still pink.  As Will added the chicken into the skillet, Nico suggested, “If you want to sit down, I can take it from here.”

“No, I’m fine,” Will mumbled.

Nico watched the way Will’s hands trembled when he went to wash the cutting boards in the sink.  Will was _never_ so unsteady after sex.  Had Nico done something wrong?  Had Nico not taken care of Will well enough after the incident in the bathroom?  Usually, Will could handle dirty talk just fine, but maybe Nico shouldn’t have done that when Will was recovering from the aphrodisiacal experiment in the biochem lab.  Maybe Will needed to be taken care of more.  Maybe he’d hurt Will by going too far.  Maybe something was seriously wrong with Will.  Maybe....

 _Oh, gods, what if I broke my boyfriend?_ Nico thought in panic.

“Will?” he said.

“Hmm?” Will answered, not looking up from what he was cleaning in the sink.

Nico licked his lips hesitantly and turned off the burner he’d been using.  “Could you bring me some plates?” he finally asked.

“Uh, sure,” Will said, shutting off the sink before he grabbed two plates from the cabinet.  Nico reached out to take them, but Will moved to set them on the counter, so Nico’s hand brushed against Will’s wrist.  Will gasped, losing his grip on the plates.  They crashed to the floor and shattered, sending ceramic shards flying across the tiles.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Will stuttered, stooping down to pick up the pieces.

Nico knelt in front of him and took his hand, stilling his movements.  Will gave a start, but didn’t pull away.  “Will, seriously,” Nico said.  “Did I do something wrong?  You don’t look good.  Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”

“I....” Will started hesitantly, not meeting Nico’s eyes.  “I don’t....”

“Just talk to me,” Nico said.  “Will, I want to help you.  If there’s anything I–”

“Let me fuck you!” Will blurted out desperately, finally looking up at Nico, and then he promptly flushed bright red and slapped his hand over his mouth, mumbling _sorry, sorry, sorry_ while Nico tried to process what he’d said.  Nico stared at Will’s dilated pupils, his trembling hands, and his blushing cheeks and he finally understood why Will had been acting so strangely.

The aphrodisiac hadn’t worn off yet.

“Okay,” Nico said.  “Come on.”

“W-what?” Will said in shock.

“Come on,” Nico repeated.  “I’m down for fooling around a bit before dinner.”

Will looked at Nico like he was a gift from the gods.  “You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” Nico said, standing up.  He offered Will his hand and helped him up.  Will still looked uneasy, like he couldn’t believe Nico had agreed, so Nico smirked and said, “Let’s fuck, Will.”

As Nico drew Will back to their room, Will stuttered, “I-I might get kind of rough.”

“I’m counting on it,” Nico said.  He wasn’t lying; he had no doubt that Will would be _brutal_ with him once he finally let go.  He was looking forward to it.

Nico took of his clothes easily and then turned to help Will out of his; Will’s hands still wouldn’t stop shaking and he couldn’t even get his own jeans unbuttoned.  Figuring he’d have to finger himself open, Nico guided Will to sit down on the bed before fetching the lube, then he propped up his back with a few pillows and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.  He was very conscious of Will’s heated gaze as he watched him, of Will’s pink face, of Will’s heavy breaths, but Nico forced himself to relax his muscles before rubbing around his entrance.  When Nico started to push inside himself with the pad of one finger, he saw Will’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  He saw how Will’s face turned red when Nico pushed in to his first knuckle, and he saw the way Will’s fingers twitched when Nico sighed as he reached in deeper.

“Can I watch?” Will suddenly asked.

“You _are,”_ Nico pointed out, adding a second finger.

Will licked his lips.  “Can I watch closer?”

Nico wasn’t exactly certain what Will meant, but he said, “Sure,” anyway.  Will crawled across the bed towards him, then he knelt down right in front of Nico’s ass and watched Nico’s finger disappear inside himself.

Nico groaned as Will opened Nico’s legs wider and peered even more closely at Nico’s entrance.  Nico usually would have felt uneasy about being watched like this, but right then, Nico felt dirty and horny and sexy and he _liked_ the way Will stared at him with his pupils wide and his gaze filled with lust.  He liked the way Will’s hand trailed towards his own cock, and he liked when Will started jerking himself off with crude, uneven strokes to the sight of Nico fingering himself.  He liked the way he could feel Will’s breath, hot and moist, against his fingers and his wet hole when he panted so closely to Nico’s body.  And when Nico added a third finger, he liked the way Will reached out for Nico’s hand and started to guide Nico’s fingers for him while he knelt with his fist still around his own dick.

“Almost,” Nico gasped, letting Will maneuver Nico’s fingers in and out.  He wasn’t quite there yet; but he could feel himself gradually loosening up.  He just needed to get a little more aroused and he was sure he’d be able to take it....

“Are you going to be rough?” Nico asked, curling his fingers against the sweet spot inside himself.  Will released Nico’s hand in favor of propping himself up with his elbow.

“I’ll try to be gentle, I promise,” Will said, misunderstanding Nico’s intentions.  “I’ll try to be good.”

“I don’t want you to be good,” Nico gasped.  He carefully spread his fingers, opening himself up a bit wider.  “I want you to be _bad.”_

Will’s eyes snapped towards his face and Nico could see the change in Will’s eyes as he wrapped his head around that.  “I can be bad,” Will whispered.  “I can be _very_ bad.”

Nico groaned and shoved his fingers deep inside himself.  He reached out blindly for the lube again, knowing he’d need to apply a lot of it for what was going to happen next.  Will’s eyes followed his movements.  He watched Nico drizzle more lube on his fingers and work it inside his hole, then he licked his lips hungrily and said, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Nico.”

Nico cursed as his cock throbbed at those words.   _“Yes,”_ he moaned, twisting his fingers against his prostate.  “Tell me, Will.”

“I’m gonna pin you down and _ravish_ you,” Will said.  “I’m going to make you scream.  I’m going to fuck you so hard that it’ll _burn_ but you’re going to love every second of it and you’re going to beg me for more.  I’m going to make you come and you won’t even have to touch yourself – fuck, I’m going to make you come _over and over again.”_

Nico gasped and had to still his hand to hold off his orgasm – the tingling in his balls hit him without warning and he’d suddenly arrived at the brink of his climax.  Oh, yeah, he was _certainly_ aroused enough now.  “Okay, okay, I’m ready,” Nico panted.  “Try to go a bit slowly at first, alright?”

Will nodded as Nico pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again.  He poured it over Will’s hard cock generously before spreading his legs again and gesturing him over.  Will crawled closer and positioned himself between Nico’s legs.  His hands were still shaking and it took him a moment to line up, but once he did, he pushed inside Nico carefully, biting his lip and groaning.

Nico tossed his head back as Will slipped in further.  Will felt so wonderfully _thick_ inside him.  His fingers could only reach so far and open him so wide – Will’s cock felt so much better.  He pushed up against _everything_ and made Nico feel full and satisfied the way nothing else could.

Will’s thrusts were slow and shallow at first, but he didn’t wait long to start going deeper.  He leaned over Nico’s body, bracing himself up with his elbows on either side of Nico’s head, and looked down at him with a wide-eyed expression of awe.  Nico pulled him down to kiss his lips and Will’s hips bucked forward violently.  Nico cried out in surprise.

“S-sorry,” Will stuttered, gently starting to slide out.

“No,” Nico moaned, wrapping his legs around Will to prevent him from leaving.  “That was so good – hard, Will.  Give it to me _hard.”_

Will stilled, looking at Nico with those wide, lusty eyes, then he abruptly lifted himself up, pulled out, and moved to stand next to the bed.  Before Nico could react, Will grabbed Nico’s hips and flipped him onto his belly, then dragged him to the edge of the bed so that his legs were hanging off of it and his ass was level with Will’s groin.

And then Will _slammed_ inside.

 _“AH!”_ Nico shouted, his fists curling into the wrinkled sheets.   _“Will!_ Fuck, Will, _yes!”_

Will grunted as he continued to buck into Nico at a rapid pace, his skin slapping against Nico’s with every thrust.  Nico couldn’t hold back the steady stream of moans and cries and gasps that Will forced out of him as he drove into Nico – it was rough and ruthless and _wonderful._ Nico hadn’t even known that Will, usually so gentle and unaggressive, could get this forceful.

He _loved_ it.

Nico’s cock was sliding against the smooth fabric of their bed sheets, jostled by each of Will’s thrusts.  With that and Will’s constant assault on Nico’s prostate, it wasn’t long before Nico screamed Will’s name and came, making a mess between his belly and the sheets.  Will growled and didn’t let up, fucking him hard and fast until that hot spark surged through Nico _again_ and he clamped down on Will’s cock.  Swearing, Will’s fingers dug into Nico’s hips and Nico felt his dick throbbing inside him, then the warm, wet feeling of Will filling him with come.  Nico groaned and flexed around Will.  He’d always loved the feeling of Will coming inside him.  He loved how wet and hot and _full_ he felt.  There was something so satisfying about Will using his body to the finish, about Will _marking_ Nico on the inside.

Will’s hips slowed, his thrusts getting shallower and shallower until he stopped, still inside Nico and panting wordlessly in exhaustion.  Nico groaned.  He was _definitely_ going to feel this in the morning, but he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

Will started to pull out and Nico braced himself for that empty, gaping feeling that always left him wanting more.  But maybe Will wasn’t totally out of commission; maybe Will would be able to work himself up to fuck Nico again later that night....

Nico squawked in surprise as Will suddenly thrust back inside.  His still-hard cock slammed into Nico’s prostate again, making Nico moan and his toes curl.  Will didn’t say anything; he didn’t offer an explanation, he didn’t ask.  He just _took._ And Nico let him.  Nico _loved_ it.

It didn’t take long for Nico to climax a third time, screaming that it felt so good and he wanted _more._ And Will gave it to him – he came again, making Nico even messier and wetter inside, and fucked him all the way through it.  Nico had _no_ idea what the thing in Will’s system was or how it allowed him to do that, but he wasn’t going to question it.  It was a _gift_ and Nico was going to thank the gods for it because Will was going to fuck him to _Elysium._

Will fucked Nico until he was delirious, until Nico had lost count of the number of dry climaxes Will had given him, until Nico’s hole was dripping with Will’s come, and then Will slammed in one last time, filling Nico up _again,_ and it was too much.  Nico half-screamed, half-whimpered, clamping down on Will’s cock before his vision went white and his body went limp.

 

The first thing Nico became aware of was how sore his ass felt.  He groaned – _damn._ He’d have to lie in bed all day to recover from....

Then the scene from earlier that evening replayed itself in his head.

 _Oh, yeah,_ Nico thought, his lips sliding into satisfied smile.  The soreness was completely worth it.

The next thing that Nico became aware of was the sound of skin on skin.  As his mind got clearer, that sound started to worry him.

“Will?” he muttered, lifting his head.

Will was lying next to him on the bed, his face pink and his lower lip pinched between his teeth as he panted through his nose.  His fist was sweeping up and down his red, swollen cock.

“Will, what–” Nico started, panic settling in.  The aphrodisiac _still_ hadn’t worn off?  Glancing down at Will’s erection and noting how dry and irritated his skin was, Nico gasped in concern.  “Will, you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Can’t...can’t come,” Will whined, his hips bucking into his fist.  “Nico, _please.”_

Nico sat up, hissing at the pain in his backside, and searched the sheets for the abandoned bottle of lube.  He quickly squirted some on Will’s cock, hoping to keep Will from injuring himself, and Will sighed in relief.

“G-good, so good,” Will stuttered.  “Nico, t-touch me, I need to come, _please.”_

“Will, you’ve got to stop,” Nico said, trying to grab Will’s wrist to keep him from moving, but Will fought against his hold until Nico gave up.  “Maybe we should get some help,” he said.  “I really don’t think this is healthy.”

“No!” Will gasped, looking at Nico fearfully without removing his hand from his cock.  “You can’t tell anyone!”

“But, Will, I’m starting to get really worried.”

“I can take care of it!” Will said.  “Can’t let anyone see, okay?  Just gotta come and then I can fix it....”

Nico faltered as he looked at the lost, vulnerable expression on Will’s face and realized how embarrassing this had to be for him.  “I understand.  Let’s try ambrosia for now, okay?”

Will whimpered and nodded.

Nico groaned as he slipped out of bed, feeling stiff and sore and wishing he could just crawl right back into bed.  He walked to the kitchen anyway, where the stir-fry they’d been cooking earlier was still sitting out.  Nico sighed and carefully stepped over the broken pieces of ceramic that still littered the kitchen floor, then he washed his hands before quickly stowing the food away in Tupperware containers and leaving them in the fridge.  Cleaning up the broken plates could wait, but he didn’t want the food to go to waste.  After he’d finished, Nico grabbed a square of ambrosia and made his way back to Will.

“Still can’t come,” Will moaned when he saw Nico.  He was still desperately jerking himself off when Nico went up to him and fed him the ambrosia.  Will chewed the square and swallowed, then fell back onto the pillows and groaned, _“Fuck,_ it tastes like you.”

Nico choked.  “Oh, gods, Will, this has to stop!” he said.  “This cannot be healthy.”

“I know, I know,” Will said.  “But _please,_ Nico, _please,_ I need you.  I-I need to come.”

“Okay, I’ll help,” Nico conceded.  “Just stop touching yourself, okay?  Seriously, that looks like it hurts.”

“C-can’t,” Will stuttered.  “Got to...got to touch....”

Nico grabbed Will’s wrists, this time forcing him to hold still.  “Will, you’re going to make the skin chafe!”

“I already did,” Will said miserably.

Nico sighed.  “Alright, I’ll finger you.  Roll over and _don’t touch yourself.”_

Whining, Will rolled onto his belly and spread his legs.  He pressed his cheek into the mattress, looking at Nico over his shoulder with wide, pleading eyes.  Nico swallowed as he lubed his fingers, then he settled behind Will and spread his ass cheeks apart.  Will groaned, his hips jerking into the mattress.

“No,” Nico scolded.  “Don’t start humping the bed.  I’m serious, Will.”

“I can’t...can’t help it,” Will said.

“Yes, you _can._  I need you to trust me to make you feel good, got it?  I’m going to get you there.”

Will nodded, raising his hand to his mouth and biting a knuckle.  Nico returned his attention to Will’s entrance and pressed the pad of his finger to his hole.  Will felt tight and tense, so Nico started by gently massaging his rim, trying to get him to unclench his muscles.  Will mewled, his face turning even redder.  Massaging Will’s hip with his other hand, Nico whispered to him soothingly to let him know it was alright, that Nico was going to take care of him, and that Will was going to feel better soon.  “Can you relax a bit for me, caro?” Nico asked sweetly, prodding the tip of his finger against Will’s hole.

Will nodded and he took a deep, unsteady breath before relaxing his muscles, making his entrance loosen up enough to allow Nico to slip a finger inside.  When Will felt him enter, he whined and clenched around Nico, so Nico stroked Will’s back with his free hand to calm him back down.  “Shh, it’ll be okay, Will,” he said.  “Just let me in.  Relax and I’ll get you off.”

Will squeezed his eyes shut and took another deep breath, loosening around Nico again.  Nico whispered a praise before he started to gently move his finger.  Once Nico felt Will’s back muscles relax, he started to push in deeper, curling his finger to softly brush against the sensitive spot inside Will.  Will cried out and bucked his hips, so Nico had to grab him to keep him from moving.  “Just let me take care of it,” he said.  “I know it’s hard, but I need you to hold still.”

Will opened his eyes and looked up at Nico.  His eyes were wet and bloodshot, his pupils dilated, and he looked completely pathetic and broken.  “Okay,” he said.  “I’ll try.”

Nico’s heart clenched at Will’s expression.  Will looked like he was seriously suffering.  Sure, this had been fun when it started out, but Nico was seriously worried about Will’s well-being.  Nico didn’t care what kind of magical aphrodisiac had been conjured up in the biochem lab – it was _not_ healthy to be this aroused this long.  Of course Nico was willing to take care of him, but he didn’t think that Will needed to get off again – in fact, he was pretty sure Will needed to _stop_ getting off.

Will whimpered when Nico added a second finger and started milking his prostate.  Nico felt Will start to move, but he manage to stop himself from rutting into the bed.  “Good, Will,” Nico praised, squeezing Will’s hip.  “You doing alright?”

“M’okay,” Will slurred.

Nico rubbed his fingers in slow circles inside Will, whispering encouragingly when Will responded with whines and cries and moans.  “That’s it, just lay still,” Nico said.  “You’re doing such a good job.”  Will’s hole squeezed Nico more tightly at those words.  “Do you like that?” Nico asked.  “Do you want me to tell you how good you are?”

Will nodded, pinching the bed sheets between his teeth.  Nico sucked on his own tongue for a second, working his fingers against Will’s prostate.  Will was usually the one who lavished Nico with praise – _he_ was the master of compliments in the relationship.  What would Will say to him if their positions were switched?  Looking down at Will’s body, he asked himself, _What do I like about this?  What can I tell him that I like about him?_ Moving his eyes over the expanse of gold skin covering Will’s back, he said, “You’re so pretty, Will.  You have such a beautiful back, you know that?  Your skin is so smooth.”  When Nico ran his hand over Will’s back, Will squeezed his eyes shut and clenched down on Nico’s fingers again, so Nico kept going.  “I love all your freckles.  I love that they’re _everywhere,_ but I especially love the way they cover your shoulders.”

 _“Nico,”_ Will whispered, releasing the sheet from between his teeth.

Nico massaged Will’s prostate again and noted the way Will’s breaths came heavier.  He was almost there – Nico just had to get Will a bit farther.  He curled his fingers, rubbed the pads of his fingers against Will’s sweet spot, not letting up as Will moaned and whimpered under his hands.  “So good, Will,” Nico said, still trying to think of what he could say.  He’d never been as good as Will at verbalizing the way he felt, but he did try.  “I love you,” Nico told him, because he didn’t know how else to describe his feelings.  “I love you, Will.   _So much.”_

Will cried out and clenched down tightly, a shudder running through his body, and Nico sighed in relief.  He slowed his fingers to help Will through the aftershocks, and when Will fell still, Nico gently pulled out and looked around for something to clean up with.  He spotted a towel on the side of the bed and grabbed it, wiping off his fingers and then cleaning between Will’s legs.  He hadn’t thought about it before, but Will must’ve cleaned Nico up after he’d blacked out.  Unable to keep himself from smiling, he leaned down to kiss Will’s shoulder.

“Do you feel better?” Nico asked.

“Mm,” Will mumbled incoherently, his eyes still closed.

Nico brushed his fingers through Will’s hair.  “Do you think it’s over now?”

“Maybe,” Will answered softly.  “Tired, Nico.”

“Okay.”  Nico leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead.  “Rest.  We’ll figure this out when you wake up.”  He stretched out next to Will and continued to gently comb his hair using his fingers, occasionally giving him a stray kiss or a few affectionate words.  Will had his eyes closed and he was breathing softly.  When Will started drifting, Nico put one arm over Will’s back and watched over him quietly, waiting for Will to wake up again and hoping that the uncontrollable arousal would fade.

Eventually, Will came around again.  He blinked blearily at Nico, who smiled and asked him how he was feeling.

Then Will blushed and whimpered and bucked his hips into the mattress.

Nico cursed.  Apparently, the ambrosia he’d given Will didn’t cure chronic boners.  Hopefully, it had helped with the friction burns Will had given himself.

“Will, I really think that we should get help,” Nico said.

“No,” Will sniffled, humping the mattress harder.  He hissed in discomfort, but didn’t stop moving his pelvis.

 _“Will,”_ Nico insisted, reaching out to try to hold Will still.  Will fought against him, grunting and huffing and grinding into the sheets.  “Will, stop!”

“Nico, I can’t – can’t–”

“Yes, you _can,_ Will,” Nico begged.  “Don’t make me tie you up, because I _will–”_

Will whined and rocked against the mattress again.  “Yes, yes, Nico, _yes.”_

Nico slapped his forehead, trying to keep himself from getting too aroused.  This wasn’t something that should get Nico turned on.  His boyfriend was _hurting_.  “Will, seriously.  We need to get _help._ We need to go to the infirmary or _something–_ ”

“No, can’t go there.  C-can’t...need more....”  Will rolled onto his side and wrapped his hand around his cock.  “Ah!  Fuck, Nico, it hurts!”

“Godsdammit, Will!   _Stop touching yourself!”_ Nico grabbed Will’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, which only made Will whine and squirm and buck his hips into the air, breathily panting, _Yes, yes, yes!_

 _“No!”_ Nico insisted.  “This needs to end.  We _have_ to get help.  If you won’t go to the infirmary, I need you to tell me the name of someone who was in the lab so that I can get you some kind of cure.”

Will shook his head, whimpering.  “But...but don’t want...they can’t see, Nico.  I can...fix....”

“I understand,” Nico said gently.  “And I have no doubt that you’d be able to fix this any other time, but you _can’t_ while you’re in this state, Will.  Maybe they won’t even have to see.  Maybe they can just whip something up really fast.”  Will whimpered and bucked into the air wildly at the word _whip._ “Hold _still!_ Can you please just give me some names of people in the lab?  Will, I don’t know what else I can do to help.”

“B-but no seeing?” Will asked.  “Can’t let anyone else see, okay?”

“I won’t let anyone see you without your permission,” Nico promised.

“O-okay,” Will stuttered.  “Antoine Morrison and Nadia Rivera.  Numbers in my phone.  Won’t see, right?”

“No, I won’t let them see,” Nico said, releasing Will’s wrists.  He pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead.  “I’m going to call.   _Don’t touch yourself.”_

Will nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets, and Nico gave him one last kiss before leaving the room to look for Will’s cell phone.  Eventually, he found it still resting on the bathroom sink, and he unlocked it as he walked to the living room.  Nico found Antoine’s name first, so he pressed the _call_ button and listened to the phone ring until a deep voice answered, “Hello?”

“Uh, hi, this is Nico, Will’s boyfriend,” Nico said awkwardly.  “You’re in the biochem lab that Will’s a TA for, right?”

“Oh, no, is this about what happened at lab today?” Antoine groaned.  “He said he was fine!”

“Well, he’s not,” Nico said.  “And it’s been going on for a _long_ time.  He’s not getting any better.”

Antoine grunted over the phone.  “Okay, yeah, we had a little mishap with the aphrodisiac that Nadia and I were working on, but it should’ve worn off by now.  It’s not supposed to last longer than three hours.”

“It’s lasted longer,” Nico growled.  It was already dark outside by that point.

“Yeah, and I’m worried that something could be seriously wrong.  I’ll call Nadia and we’ll meet you and Will at the lab so we can run some tests on his blood.”

“No, that’s not going to work,” Nico said with a sigh.  “Will’s not exactly...um...he’s not in any shape for being in public.  He’s not willing to let anyone see him.”

Antoine groaned.  “Well, we could come to you,” he said.  “We can try to convince Will to let Nadia or me get a quick blood sample, then Nadia and I will have to run back to the lab to test it.  I’ll get Nadia and the supplies.  Can you talk to Will and try to get him to let us in?”

“I’ll...try,” Nico said uncertainly.

“Alright.  I’ll be right over.”

Nico hung up and sighed, wearily rubbing his temple.  Will _really_ didn’t want anyone to see him.  Every time Nico had brought it up, he’d looked so fearful and ashamed.  He knew that Will _really_ wouldn’t want two of the students in a class he helped teach to see him like that.  Nico wouldn’t let them in without Will’s permission, but if Will wouldn’t cooperate....

Well, Nico was worried about how this would turn out in the end.

Nico walked back to the bedroom with Will’s cell phone in hand, finding Will curled up on his side, now under the sheets.  He whimpered when he saw Nico, his eyes wet and pleading.  When Nico had left Will, he’d looked desperate and untamed, but now, Will just looked broken.  After quickly dressing himself, Nico took a seat beside Will and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Shh, shh, Will, it’ll be okay,” Nico said, pressing a kiss to Will’s hot forehead.  His skin felt feverish beneath Nico’s lips.  “How can I help you?”

“I don’t...I don’t know,” Will sniffed.  “Nico, it hurts.  It’s too much.  I don’t want to...to touch anymore, but it’s just...it’s just so _hard,_ Nico.  I want to come so _badly.”_

“I know, Will, I know.  I promise not to touch unless you ask me to,” Nico said.  “Is it okay if I touch your face like this, or should I stop?”

“Don’t stop.  Hold me, please.  Please, Nico.”  Will got up on his knees and cuddled into Nico’s side.  He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder.  When Nico put one arm around Will’s back, he could feel Will’s body quivering through the thin sheet that Will had wrapped around himself.

“I’ve got you,” Nico said, then he sighed and told him, “We have to get a blood sample from you.”

“But...don’t want....”

“I understand,” Nico replied sadly.  “But Will, I’m not sure what else to do.”

“Please, Nico, please,” Will whispered, his breath hitching.  “I don’t want anyone else.”

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Will’s shoulders.  “I’ll stay with you,” he offered.  “And you can stay in bed, under the blankets.  They won’t see anything but your arm.”

 _“No,”_ Will said.  “Nico, please, no one else, okay?”

“But _I_ can’t draw blood from you,” Nico said.  “And you can’t draw blood from _yourself_.  Don’t you need two hands to do that?”

Will lifted his head.  “You _can.”_ Before Nico could protest, Will unwrapped his arms from around Nico and pointed to the inside of his elbow.  “Right there, Nico, see?  It’s easy.”

“Will, I _really_ think that’s a bad idea,” Nico insisted.  “Cutting bandages is one thing, but drawing blood?  I’m definitely not qualified to do that.”

“No, you can do it,” Will repeated.  “Please, Nico, _please._ I don’t want anyone else.”

Nico swallowed at the earnest look on Will’s face.  “I don’t know, Will.  If Antoine and Nadia agree to it, then I’ll try.”

Will thanked him and hugged his waist again, burying his face into Nico’s side.  Nico rubbed his back soothingly, promising him that it would be over soon.  At one point, Will started to grind against Nico without meaning to, but a hand to his hip made him still again.  Will whispered an apology and whimpered about how badly he wanted to come and about how hard it was to not touch himself.  Nico hushed him and kissed the top of his head.  He continued to rub Will’s back and whisper to him comfortingly until there was a knock at the door.

“You won’t let them come in here, right?” Will said as Nico got up.

“I won’t,” Nico assured.  “Not unless you give me permission.”  He touched Will’s cheek reassuringly before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  When he let Antoine and Nadia in, they both widened their eyes and said, _“Whoa.”_

Nico looked at them curiously, so the two exchanged a glance.  “It’s just...it’s a rather pungent smell,” Nadia said, her cheeks growing a bit darker.

“Your apartment _reeks_ with it,” Antoine added, waving a hand in front of his face.   _“Damn,_ you two have been busy.”

“Uh...what?” Nico said, blinking in confusion.

“Venus and Aphrodite kids are pretty sensitive so sex-related scents,” Nadia explained.  “Although, I’m pretty sure anyone would be able to pick up on this.”  Turning to Antoine, she said, “But, hey, now we know the formula works.  We’re going to make a _fortune_ this Lupercalia.”

“Excellent – the Mercury kids in the business department have already started working on an advertising plan!” Antoine exclaimed.

“Whoa, you’re planning to _sell_ this stuff?” Nico said.  “After what it’s done to Will?”

“He just had an abnormally high dose,” Nadia said with a dismissive wave.  “We’ll run more tests on it, don’t worry.”

Nico wasn’t sure what she meant by _tests,_ but he was sure that he and Will would _not_ be purchasing their product.

“So, did he say it was okay for us to get a blood sample?” Antoine asked.

“He’s still not okay with it,” Nico sighed.  “I’ve tried reasoning with him, but he’s...he _really_ doesn’t want anyone to see him.  He...uh...he said he wants me to do it.”

Antoine lit up.  “Oh.  My.  Gods.  That is so _cute!”_

“There is nothing cute about this situation!” Nico argued.  “He’s in serious pain!”

“And he only wants his true love to see him in such a vulnerable state!” Nadia sobbed, clinging to her Greek brother’s arm.  “It’s so disgustingly adorable!”

“I just can’t take it!” Antoine said, gripping his chest like his heart was paining him.  “It’s such a beautiful relationship!”

“Will you cut that out?” Nico demanded.  “Unless you have some other solution, I need you two to teach me how to draw blood.”

“Okay, okay,” Nadia said, unshouldering her backpack.  She unzipped it and set a metal tray down on the coffee table, and then started to place supplies on it.  “Drawling blood really isn’t all that hard.  I’ll demonstrate on Antoine.”  Gesturing for her brother to hold out his arm, she rolled up his sleeve and showed Nico how to locate a vein, then tied a tourniquet around his arm.  She showed him how to clean the area, how to set up the needle, and where to push the needle into the vein.  “And then you take it back out, bandage the site, and bring the sample back out to us,” she finished.  “Got it?”

“Uh...I guess,” Nico said.

“Don’t forget gloves,” Nadia added.  She put the supplies she’d used on Antoine in a ziplock bag to dispose at the lab and got out clean supplies for Nico to use on Will.  “And I’m sure Will can help you.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Nico mumbled.

“Shout if you have any questions,” Antoine said.  “We’ll answer you through the door.”

“Okay,” Nico said, reaching for the tray. “I can do this.”

“That’s the spirit!” Nadia encouraged.  “Go get him, Nico!”

Sighing, Nico made his way to the bedroom and slipped inside, then closed the door behind him.  Will was still curled up under the blanket, his cheeks flushed and his brow damp with sweat.  “No one else, right?” he whispered as Nico walked in.

“No one else,” Nico confirmed.  He switched on the lights before setting the tray down on the bedside table.  “Can you lie on your back for me?”

Will nodded and rolled over, then took his arm out from under the blanket and made a fist.  Recalling some of Nadia’s advice, Nico put a pillow under Will’s arm to keep it propped up.  He put on a pair of latex gloves before running his finger over the inside of Will’s elbow to try to find a vein.  Will shivered at the touch and groaned softly, turning his head away from Nico.  Biting his lip nervously, Nico reached for the tourniquet and tied it around Will’s upper arm.  Hissing, Will said, “Too tight,” so Nico loosened it a bit, and Will nodded to tell him to go on.  After disinfecting the inside of Will’s elbow, Nico fumbled through assembling the needle and the collection vial, going over the steps that Nadia had taught him without much finesse.  “Does this look right?” Nico asked uncertainly, holding it up for Will to examine.  After a second, Will nodded.  Nico grabbed Will’s arm to insert the needle, but as soon as Nico touched him, Will whimpered and squirmed.  “Can you try to hold still?” Nico asked patiently.

Will took a deep breath to calm himself, clenched his fist, and nodded for Nico to continue.  Nico reached for Will’s arm again.  Will jolted, but whispered an apology, so Nico went ahead and pulled the skin beneath Will’s elbow to find the vein again.  Will tugged his arm back with a gasp.

“I need you to stop moving, Will,” Nico said gently.  “If you don’t hold still, I might hurt you.”

Will pouted, his legs moving under the sheets like he was trying to relive some of his constant arousal.  “Nico–”

“Will, amore mio, I know it’s hard, but I need you to do this,” Nico said, doing his best to sound calming.  “It’ll all be over soon, I promise.  We’re going to find a way to help you.”

Will took a few deep breaths.  “Okay,” he said.  “You need to clean it again.”

Nico set aside the needle, grabbed another wipe, and rubbed the inside of Will’s elbow.  “Alright, Will,” he said, picking the needle back up.  “Try to stay calm for me.”  Will swallowed, nodded, and watched as Nico pulled his skin again.  Nico felt around a little, made sure he knew where the vein was, and then he took a deep breath and pushed the needle in.  Will hissed, making a pained expression.

“Did I hurt you?” Nico asked in concern.

“No, you did it right, just forgot to wait after cleaning,” Will explained, his voice still strained and thick with lust.  “Stings a little.”

“Sorry,” Nico apologized, then he pushed in the vial so that it would start to fill with blood.  Once it was done, Nico carefully untied the tourniquet, and then took out the needle and removed the bottle.  He bandaged Will’s arm and leaned down to give him a quick kiss in reward.  Will shivered.  “Good job,” Nico said.  “We’ll get this taken care of.”

“Okay,” Will whispered, settling back under the blankets.  “Nico, I think I need...I can’t wait....”  He looked up at Nico with wide, wet eyes.  “C-can you help me again?”

Nico swallowed.  “Will, are you sure?”

“Please, Nico,” Will whimpered.  “Please.”

Slowly, Nico nodded.  “Okay.  Just let me finish taking care of this.  I’ll be back soon.”  Before leaving, Nico grabbed the bottle of lube and set it on the bed beside his boyfriend.  “Look, Will, I’m leaving the lube right here.  I want you to do your best to _not_ touch yourself until I get back, but if you can’t help it, don’t do it without lube.  I don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” Will answered obediently.  He reached out and curled his fingers around the bottle, looking at it with wide, eager eyes that told Nico that Will would _definitely_ be making use of it while Nico was out of the room.

Sighing, Nico gathered up the supplies he’d brought in and returned to the living room.  Handing the tray to Nadia, he said, “Here, this was the best I could do.”

Nadia nodded.  “This will work.  We’ll call you when we know more.”

“We’ve got some high-quality equipment that some Apollo and Vulcan kids collaborated on, so it shouldn’t take long,” Antoine said.

“Thanks,” Nico replied.  “And if Will...uh...do you think it’s okay if he keeps....”

“Having nonstop sex?” Antoine asked.

Nico blushed, but didn’t correct him.

“It could be dangerous if it doesn’t stop for days on end,” Nadia said.  “But this should only take us a few hours, so go ahead and get him off to keep him comfortable, if you’d like.”

“That is, assuming the chafing isn’t too bad,” Antoine added.

“Lube is good!” Nadia said with a wide smile, reminding Nico of an overly enthusiastic sex-ed teacher.  “Use lots of lube!”

“So go ahead and keep him happy,” Antoine encouraged.

“Blow his mind, Nico!” Nadia said.

Antoine winked.  “Or blow something else.”

Nadia and Antoine exchanged a celebratory fist-bump, and with that, the siblings swept from the apartment, leaving Nico with the impression that a hurricane had just blasted through his living room.  Sighing, Nico walked back to the bedroom to find Will sitting up in bed, exploring his hard cock with fingers that were glistening wet with lube.  He looked up with a hopeful expression that made Nico melt.

“N-Nico?” Will stuttered.  “Are you going to touch me now?”

“Yeah,” Nico assured.  “Until we hear back from Antoine and Nadia, I’ll touch you as much as you want, anywhere you want.”

Will licked his lips, his eyes looking up and down Nico’s body with interest.  Nico thought he saw Will’s cock twitch.  “C-can I fuck you again?”

Nico stood still in surprise for a moment before shaking his head.  “After how brutal you were last time?  My ass needs a break.”  Will’s face fell in dejection, but he nodded meekly.  Stepping forward, Nico took Will’s chin in his hand, tilted his head up, and said, “But I’ll consider letting you fuck my thighs.”

Will’s face lit up.  “Really?” he asked.  “I can?”

“Sure,” Nico answered, but he was still going to make Will _earn_ it.  Sure, part of the reason he was doing this was to relieve some of Will’s ravenous lust, but it wasn’t like it was just a treatment for Will’s problem.  It was Nico having sex with his very horny, very hot boyfriend – and they were going to enjoy it.  Nico smirked, his fingers gripping Will’s jaw more tightly.  “I’ll let you – _if_ you can tell me why you want it.”

Will gasped and Nico was _positive_ that he saw Will’s dick twitch that time.  Will’s fingers wrapped tightly around his cock and he started stroking furiously.  “Soft,” Will gasped.  “Warm.”

“What’s soft and warm?” Nico asked.

“Your legs,” Will answered.  “Love them.  Love it when you make them wet and let me fuck them.  Love feeling them around me.  So hot....”

Nico licked his lips, wondering if he could push Will a bit farther.  “What else do you like about it?”

“I...I like seeing you while I fuck them,” Will said, groaning as he pumped himself faster.

“Do you like me on my knees or on my back?” Nico asked.

 _“Either!”_ Will moaned.  “Love when you’re on your knees and I can see your back and your ass.  Love when I can hold your hips and fuck you _hard._ And I love it when you’re on your back and I can see your face, I can see your cock leaking, I can see my dick fucking between your legs and – _ooh,_ Nico, want it that way.  Want you on your back.  Want to hug your thighs together and make it so _tight._ Nico, _please._ Can I do it?”

Nico pretended to think about it even though his cock was straining inside his jeans.  “Well,” he said after a moment, “how could I turn down such a beautiful answer?”  Nico stepped back and stripped off his t-shirt, then he opened his jeans before leaning down to meet Will’s lips for a kiss.  Will moaned and pushed back against Nico’s mouth eagerly, and Nico accepted Will’s clumsy attempts to deepen the kiss as he shoved his pants down his legs.  He climbed onto the bed with Will once he’d managed to take all his clothes off.  “Do you want to keep fucking your hand, or would you rather fuck _me?”_ Nico asked.

 _“You,”_ Will answered, pushing Nico onto his back.  Nico reached for the lube and spread it all over the insides of his thighs, on his hard cock and behind his balls. Will watched in fascination, obviously struggling to refrain from touching himself as Nico prepared his body for Will.  The ambrosia that Nico had given Will earlier had cleared up the friction burn that Will had made on his own cock, but Nico knew that Will was _far_ from done and they’d need to use a lot of lube to prevent Will from hurting himself again, and when he finished, he spread his legs and gestured Will over.  “Come on.  I’m ready for you, Will.”

Will clambered over and knelt between Nico’s legs.  He grabbed Nico’s thighs and pulled them shut around his cock, groaning when he was inside.  “So good,” he mumbled, bucking his hips into Nico’s warmth.  His dick brushed against Nico’s perineum and over his balls, and then Nico saw his pink head peek through his thighs.  Nico traced his fingers over himself as he watched the blissful expression on Will’s face, the way his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned, the way he hugged Nico’s legs together with his knees tossed over one shoulder, the way he ruthlessly thrust between Nico’s thighs.  Nico wasn’t certain why he loved receiving it this way so much, but his mind sang with pleasure whenever Will fucked his thighs.  Will touched so many sensitive spots this way, and while he wasn’t hitting the place inside Nico that drove him wild, Nico loved that he could see Will’s pretty cock when he pushed between Nico’s legs while still experiencing that psychological thrill that he only got when he was getting fucked.

“N-nico, help,” Will whimpered pathetically, kissing the side of Nico’s knee.  “Please, help me.”

“I _am_ helping,” Nico said as he took himself into his fist and started jerking off roughly.  “What more do you need from me, greedy boy?”

Will groaned and closed his eyes, his dick pulsing between Nico’s thighs.  “Yes, yes, that,” he panted.  “Talk like that.”

Will had always loved it when Nico’s mouth got filthy – he loved when Nico told him he was messy and needy, he loved when Nico’s wicked tongue spoke nothing but sin, and he loved it so much that with just a few words, Nico could make Will fall to his knees and beg.  Will had told him once that when Nico talked dirty, he felt wonderfully powerless; like he’d let Nico do _anything_ to him because the lust in Nico’s voice promised that it would be good.

“Why?” Nico asked.  “Do you want me to tell you that you’re _filthy?”_

Will groaned, his arms tightening around Nico’s legs as he thrust into them.  “Yeah, filthy,” he repeated.  “I’m filthy.”

Nico curved his fist over his cockhead at the top of his stroke before quickening his pace.  He knew from the way Will was looking at him, from the precome spilling liberally from his head, that Will would finish quickly.  Nico was determined to be right there with him.  “You’ve got such a greedy cock,” he said.  “It always needs to be inside something, doesn’t it?  You can’t stand to be untouched for even a second.”

Will gasped, his tip leaking and making Nico’s thighs even wetter and the slide even smoother.  “Yes, yes,” Will said, his eyes wide with a feral energy.  “Need my cock touched.  Can’t stand it when it’s all alone – always need....”  Will broke off with a groan, his hips staggering, before he looked at Nico and asked, “You like me filthy, right?”

“I _love_ it,” Nico said.  “You were _made_ to fuck, Will.  Your cock is always ready to please, isn’t it?  Always ready to fuck me however I want it – and I _love_ it when you fuck me.  Do you want to know why, Will?”

Will slammed into Nico’s thighs, the head of his dick nudging Nico’s and making both of them groan.  “W-why?”

Nico lifted his freehand to grab Will’s jaw, still using the other to frantically jerk his throbbing erection.  “Because I’m just as filthy as you.  Because I need to get fucked just as badly as you need to fuck.  You and me, Will – we’re a perfect pair.”

Will panted breathlessly, choking out Nico’s name until he finally cried and spilled between Nico’s legs.  His come splashed on Nico’s fist as Nico finished jerking himself off.  He didn’t last much longer then Will, who stared at him with a dazed expression when Nico came, too.

Nico had to take a moment to catch his breath before he looked up at Will.  Groaning, Nico pulled his legs off Will’s shoulder and settled them on either side of Will’s waist.  Will was still staring, his eyes hungrily roaming over the mess on Nico’s belly and legs.

“How do you feel?” Nico asked.  “Calming down?”

Will glanced up to Nico’s face.  “A little tired,” he admitted, looking down at Nico’s body again.  He ran his fingers over the lube and come covering Nico’s thighs and rubbed it into Nico’s skin, his eyes wide with fascination.  Nico thought he looked almost _innocent_ wearing that expression.  Will touched with an almost childlike curiosity, his hands moving eagerly but tentatively and his eyes darting over Nico with interest.  Sighing, Nico threw one arm over his eyes and let himself relax for a moment while Will explored his body.  He felt Will lean down and lick Nico’s dirty belly and twitched at the sensation of Will’s warm, wet tongue.  Will pulled back again, whispering, _“Tastes good,”_ under his breath as he continued to rub his fingers through the mess they’d both made on Nico’s thighs.

After a moment, Nico moved his arm to find the same curious and awestruck expression on Will’s face.  “Do you think you’ve hit another lull?” Nico asked.  “Or do you need more?”

Will shrugged, still touching Nico’s legs.  “I’m okay for now.  But I still want you.”

Nico pulled himself up on his elbows.  “I need to wash up,” he said.  “Give me a break and I’ll come back in a bit.”

“What?” Will asked, looking up in surprise.  “You’re leaving?”

“I just need to take a quick shower,” Nico answered.

“But I like it,” Will pouted, running his fingers through the come on Nico’s legs.  “Looks good.”

Nico sighed and let Will explore their messes a bit longer, but once he felt it start to dry, he pulled away.  “I’ll be back soon,” he promised.  “Remember not to touch yourself without lube, okay?”

Will nodded obediently and tilted his head for a kiss, which Nico granted.  Will’s eyes never left him when Nico walked out of their room.  He found Will’s phone still in the living room and checked it with the hand that was the least dirty.  Seeing that there were no notifications, he walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  He washed himself quickly, scrubbing off the layers of lube and come that had accumulated on his skin throughout the evening.  His ass still felt sore, but the heat from the water felt soothing and relieved some of the discomfort.  When he got out of the shower, he felt refreshed; he hadn’t realized how _badly_ he’d needed that.  He dried himself off, but didn’t bother to wrap a towel around his waist.  He took a pack of baby wipes from under the sink to bring back to Will and he grabbed Will’s cell phone on his way to the bedroom.

And then he stopped in shock when he reached the doorway.

Will was lying on his belly, grinding into the mattress with his arm reaching behind himself and his fingers stuffed inside his own ass.  “Need you,” Will groaned, his hips bucking forward violently.  “Nico, please.  You were gone too long.”

Nico sighed and set Will's phone on the nightstand, realizing that they were still _far_ from done.  He had no desire to turn Will down, but once this was over, he and Will were going to have to have some long, sexless cuddling sessions to make up for everything they’d gotten up to that evening.

“A-are you watching me?” Will asked.

Nico looked at the earnest expression in Will’s watery eyes.  “I’m watching,” he said – and it was true.  He was watching the way Will’s slick fingers plunged inside his own hole.  He was watching the way Will bit his pink lip to hold back his moans.  He was watching the way Will thrust his hips into the sheets every time his fingers moved.

“Do you like watching me?” Will gasped.  “Do I look good?”  

“You look better than good,” Nico answered honestly.  “You look _bad.”_

“Yes, bad, so bad,” Will moaned.  “D-do you want to touch me?”

“I do,” Nico replied, pulling a few baby wipes out of the pack he’d brought.  “But first, I’m going to clean you up a bit, okay?”

Will whimpered when Nico tried to get him to remove his fingers from his ass.  “N-no, feels too good,” he said.  “Can’t take them out....”

“Look, Will, I’ll touch you in a second, okay?” Nico promised.  “But you’ve gotten off gods-know how many times tonight and you need be cleaned up a bit.  You’re a mess.”

“Yes,” Will agreed, his fingers still diving inside his hole.  “Yes, I’m a messy boy, right, Nico?  You like messy boys, right?”

Nico slapped his forehead.

“Yes, I like messy boys,” Nico admitted, trying to be patient with his boyfriend.  “But I also like clean boys.”

“Want...want to be _filthy,”_ Will said unsteadily, his hips rocking back onto his fingers.

“Well, I want you to be clean,” Nico said.  “So let me wipe you down, then I’ll touch you.  You’ll feel better when you’re clean.”

“No, no,” Will insisted.  “Messy feels _so_ good.”

Nico sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.  How did Will manage to be hot and irritating at the same time?  “Then let me clean you up so I can make you dirty again,” he tried to reason.  He’d never thought he would have to dirty talk his boyfriend into being hygienic, but Nico supposed there was a first time for everything.  “Don’t you want a fresh mess?  Don’t you want me to _ruin_ you all over again?”

Will gasped and pulled out his fingers.  “Yes, yes, hurry, _please!_ I want you to make me _nasty.”_

Breathing in relief, Nico quickly wiped down Will’s backside.  He guided Will to flip onto his back, then cleaned his groin before grabbing Will’s hands and cleaning them, too.

“Please,” Will begged as Nico cleaned his fingers.  “Oh, gods, Nico, please fuck me.”  Nico cursed, his dick throbbing with lust, but Will hadn’t finished.  “Need you in me,” Will gasped.  “Please, I need you to fuck me.  Need to feel you, so good and thick.”

“What’s good and thick?” Nico asked, trying to keep Will occupied while he finished cleaning him – and because he couldn’t resist pushing Will a bit further.

“Your cock,” Will answered.  “Nico, please, _I need your cock.”_

Nico choked, but Will was too blinded by desire to notice.  “You need your ass filled, is that it?” Nico asked, reaching for the lube.  “Fingers aren’t enough for you?”

“Yes, yes,” Will said desperately.  “Need to be full....”

“You’ve got a hungry little hole, don’t you?” Nico said.  Will nodded, moaning _yes, yes, yes!_ “I bet you’d take _anything_ up your ass, as long as it filled you up.  You’d fuck yourself on whatever you could get your hands on.”

“W-want your cock,” Will stuttered.  “Please, your cock is the best.”

“Is it?” Nico asked.  He opened the lube and spread it over his fingers before he started to stroke himself to full hardness.  Will stared at his groin hungrily.  “Why?  Is it because it’s hot and hard?  Is it because it’s long and thick?  Maybe it’s because it’s got just the right curve to make you go crazy.  Or maybe it’s because I fit inside you just _perfectly.”_

 _“Yes,”_ Will moaned, shifting to his knees and pressing his cheek onto the sheets, his ass raised like he was presenting himself to Nico.  “Nico, please, don’t tease me.  I’m so _empty_.  Look, Nico, I already fingered myself for you.  Didn’t I do a good job?”

“Oh, that was for me?” Nico asked.  “Or was that because you needed something in your ass and you were too impatient to wait for me to help?”

Will shuddered.  “Yes, _yes_.  I need to be full – _please,_ Nico.  I don’t want to be empty anymore.”

Nico picked up the lube again and poured some more onto his fingers before working it into Will’s hole.  Will moaned obscenely, begging for Nico to hurry up and fuck him because he needed to feel Nico inside.  When Nico pulled out his fingers and settled on the bed behind Will, Will reached back and spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his hole for Nico to slide into.  “Now, Nico, I need you,” he pleaded.

Nico grabbed Will’s hip with one hand and his cock in the other, and then carefully slipped inside.  Will took him easily, flexing around Nico’s erection and groaning loudly as Nico pushed in farther.  “Look at your hungry hole,” Nico said.  “You’re just swallowing me up.  You really did need this, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Will groaned, his ass wiggling back on Nico’s cock.  “I needed this – needed you inside me.  Feels so good, Nico – so _thick.”_

Nico rocked his hips forward at a steady pace, sighing at how hot and soft Will felt around him.  He still felt sore from the strenuous rounds they’d had earlier that evening, so he went slowly at first even though Will begged him to go faster.  Will raised and lowered his hips, desperately trying to quicken the pace.  Finally, Nico gave in and drove inside Will roughly, forcing Will to cry out in ecstasy.  “Yes, Nico, yes!” he moaned, tightening around Nico’s cock.  “Oh gods, Nico, please!”

“Please what?” Nico asked, thrusting inside Will sharply.  His backside flared with pain at the vigorous movements of his hips, but Nico didn’t care.  If anything, he _liked_ the sore feeling deep inside him, reminding him about how well Will had fucked him earlier that evening. It made him all the more determined to return the favor.  “What do you need?”

“M-more,” Will stuttered in reply.  “Need you to give it to me _harder._ Nico, please, I need to feel good.  Need to be fucked so hard, need you to make me come again and again.”

Nico grunted.  He couldn’t go much harder than he already was, but he knew he could get Will hotter and hornier just by talking to him.  “Do you need to get _fucked,_ Will?  Or do you need me to _ravish_ you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Will gasped, rocking back and forth quickly to add to the speed of Nico’s thrusts.  “Oh gods, Nico, I need to you _wreck_ me.”

Nico gripped Will’s hips for leverage and slammed inside.  Will _sang._ He told Nico that he was _amazing,_ that only he could make Will feel so wonderful, that Nico’s cock was a gift from the gods, and that Nico could destroy him and Will would thank him for it.  Nico felt it when Will came the first time, when he got so tight that Nico couldn’t even move, and then screamed and begged for Nico to keep going, that he wasn’t done, that he needed more.  So Nico did – he pistoned in and out of Will’s hole, desperately trying to hold off his orgasm as Will whimpered happily beneath him.  When Will came the _second_ time, though – that’s when it got to be too much.  Will clamped down on him, flexing rhythmically around Nico’s erection, and Nico was _gone._ He bit his lip and groaned, and his fingers dug into Will’s hips so hard that he was sure to leave bruises behind.  If there was a cap on how many orgasms a human could reach in one day – without the use of an aphrodisiac – Nico was pretty sure that he’d reached it, because when he finished, his heart felt like it was going to burst and his legs stopped supporting him.  He slipped out of Will and fell on his ass, panting as he watched his come leak out of Will’s gaping hole.

Will looked over his shoulder and whimpered.  “F-fingers,” he managed.  “Please, fingers.”

Forcing aside his delirium for the time being, Nico grabbed the lube, slicked his fingers, and plunged two inside Will’s body.  He didn’t even have to _move_ – Will fucked himself on Nico’s hand without needing Nico to do anything but curl his fingers so that he was hitting the right spot.  Will was so wet – wet with Nico’s come, wet with lube, wet with the sweat dripping down his back.  He’d told Nico that he wanted to be _filthy,_ and he was getting exactly what he’d asked for.

“If only you could see the mess leaking out of your sloppy hole,” Nico said in a low voice.

Will whimpered, gyrating his hips aggressively onto Nico’s fingers.  “Messy,” he panted.  “So messy.”

“You are,” Nico agreed, rubbing his fingerpads over Will’s prostate.  Will cried out in pleasure, a shudder running down his body.  “You’re _dirty,_ Will.  You’re fucking _nasty.”_

Will mewled in agreement.  “Nico, Nico, please, need to come again.”

Nico curled his fingers harder, ruthlessly prodding inside Will.  Will gasped and arched his back, shouting, _good, more, yes,_ until he screamed and tightened up around Nico’s fingers.  Nico slowed his fingers, but carried Will through the waves of his orgasm until Will’s panting eased and subsided.  He carefully pulled his fingers out when Will finished and reached for the baby wipes.  This time, Will didn’t object when Nico wiped him clean again.  He stretched out on the bed, his eyes half closed, and breathed quietly.

“Okay?” Nico said, brushing Will’s hair back.  

Will swallowed.  “Tired,” he mumbled.  “Feel better now.”

“Good,” Nico whispered.  He leaned down to kiss Will’s temple.  “Can you try to get some sleep?”

Will nodded and closed his eyes.  Nico stayed with him until he heard Will’s breathing even out, then he got up, cleaned himself, and dressed.  He was just starting to think about returning to the kitchen to clean up the broken plates when Will’s phone rang.  Will stirred, so Nico quickly picked up the phone and, seeing that it was from Nadia, answered it and left the bedroom.

“I really hope you have good news,” Nico said in lieu of a greeting.

“Well, we certainly have news,” Nadia answered.  “And Antoine and I think we’ve come up with a solution to your problem.”

“What about the blood tests?” Nico asked.  “Did something go wrong?”

Nadia hesitated before answering.  “Well, from the tests we were able to run, we can tell Will did have elevated hormone levels, but as for the aphrodisiac...that’s the thing, Nico.  It’s not there.”

Nico frowned in confusion.  “What do you mean it’s not there?” he asked.  “He got infected by it, didn’t he?”

“Antoine and I think so.  There’s no way that he would have been able to maintain an erection for that long without the influence of this aphrodisiac, but we think that by the time we tested Will’s blood, the effects had worn off.  Has there been any improvement since we left?”

“No,” Nico answered.  Will was just as horny as he’d been earlier that evening.  “He’s still...well....”

Nico overheard Antoine in the background telling Nadia to ask how many orgasms Will had had.  When Nadia turned her phone on speaker and repeated the question for him, Nico blushed even though they couldn’t see him.  “Four, I think.  Possibly more, I left him for a minute to take a shower.”

 _“Four?”_ Nadia repeated.  “That doesn’t make sense.  Under the influence of the aphrodisiac, Will’s refractory period should have substantially diminished, but it should be back to normal now.  It should be physiologically impossible for him to remain erect this long.”

Nico cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Three of them were dry,” he admitted.  “And now that I think about it, by the time you guys got here, he’d kind of...stopped coming.  The length of time between orgasms got longer and longer.”

“Ah,” she said.  “That makes sense.  He probably started holding back his orgasms due to stress.  He would’ve been too tense to climax.”

“But why is he still so _horny?”_ Nico asked.

“He’s just horny on his own now,” Antoine said.  “It’s also possible that his body chemistry just hasn’t quite returned to normal yet; the aphrodisiac is gone, but its effects are still lingering around.”

“Well, how do we make it stop?” Nico asked.  “Will he just get over it with time?”

“Probably,” Nadia answered.  “But Antoine and I had an idea.  We think that the reason Will is maintaining this level of arousal isn’t just biochemical; it’s _cognitive._ Will’s thinking may be influencing his hormone levels because he _thinks_ he’s still under the influence of the aphrodisiac, so he _thinks_ he’s supposed to be aroused.”

“Basically, we’ve got to trick him into thinking that he’s cured,” Antoine added.  “Here’s the problem; he’s _Will Solace._ Deceiving him isn’t going to be easy; we’re going to have to come up with a believable story and Nadia and I haven’t developed an antagonist for the drug yet.”

“Luckily, cognitive capacity decreases significantly during arousal,” Nadia said.  “So we figure that we’ll give you a placebo, you’ll administer it to Will and tell him it’s a cure, and once he’s better, we’ll tell him the truth.”

“Okay, got it,” Nico said.

“We put something together really fast,” Antoine said.  “It couldn’t be something simple, like sugar pills – Will would know the difference – so we made a formula that he’ll _think_ is a cure, but it won’t really have any effects on his body.”

“We just finished and we’re on our way to drop it off,” Nadia added.

“Thanks,” Nico replied.  Before he hung up, though, he said, “You’ll keep this a secret, right?  I don’t think Will would appreciate it if people talked.”

Nadia sighed.  “Unfortunately, we have to report this.  It was a major malfunction; Will was never supposed to have been infected.  Everything will be anonymous, though.”

“I understand,” Nico said.  “Just...no gossip?”

“No gossip,” Antoine promised.  “And we’ll continue to check up on Will, just in case.  See you in a bit, Nico.”

After hanging up, Nico checked on Will to find him still sleeping, and then he paced by the door as he waited for the siblings.  It was about ten minutes before they arrived and knocked on the door.  When Nico opened it, Nadia handed him a vial filled with a disgusting yellow-green liquid.  He looked at them uncertainly.

“It’s harmless!  We promise!” Nadia said.  “It might taste a little funky, though.”

“Now go!” Antoine encouraged.  “Save the man you love!”

Nico sighed and waved them off, then went back to Will and shook his shoulder to wake him.  Will grunted and blinked at Nico.

“Antoine and Nadia dropped this off for you,” Nico said.  “They say it’ll make you feel better.”  It wasn’t a lie – Nico didn’t like lying to Will, even if it was to help him.  Besides, he never could make it convincing when he was looking at Will’s freckled face.

Will nodded and took the vial from Nico, then he downed it in one gulp.  He made a face when he passed the vial back and then dropped his head onto the pillow again.

“Get some rest,” Nico said gently.  “You need it.”

He covered Will with a blanket and left the room again.  After cleaning the mess in the kitchen, Nico grabbed some water and snacks for Will to eat when he got up.  Nico got himself something to eat, too; he’d neglected his stomach after abandoning dinner and by then, he had worked up an appetite.  After he finished eating, he grabbed Will some nectar on his way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Will to wake up.

After a while, Will groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes and frowning at the ceiling.

“Will?” Nico said.  “Are you feeling better?”

“I feel like shit, honestly,” Will mumbled.  “I’m sore _everywhere.”_

“Here, I brought some nectar,” Nico said, passing him a cup.  Will drank from it gratefully, and when Nico took it back after he finished, Will collapsed back onto the pillows and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“How’s the chafing?” Nico asked.

Will lifted his blanket and peered beneath it.  “Pretty much gone; the nectar should take care of the rest of it,” he said, dropping the blanket.  “Are those Goldfish?” he asked, looking pointedly at the snack Nico had brought him.

“Mhmm,” Nico said, picking up the bowl of Goldfish crackers he’d set on the bedside table.  He passed them to Will, who shoved a handful in his mouth.  “So, I take it you’re cured?” Nico asked.

“Flaccid as an overcooked noodle,” Will said with a happy grin, his mouth full of Goldfish.

Nico snorted.  “Dork,” he said, handing Will the water bottle he’d brought.  “Do you want to take a shower?  Or I could fill the bath for you.”

“A bath sounds nice, if you don’t mind,” Will replied.

“No problem,” Nico said.  “How are you on your feet?  Do you need help walking?”

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it,” Will said.  He held his arms out and Nico helped him stand, then he guided Will to the bathroom and filled the tub for him.  When Nico helped him step inside, Will sighed in contentment.  “Oh, that feels good,” he breathed as he sank into the water.  “You are the best boyfriend _ever.”_

Nico rolled his eyes, lathering Will’s shampoo in his hands.  “You _were_ awfully demanding today,” he said.  Will pouted, so Nico smiled and kissed his cheek.  “I don’t mind taking care of you, especially if it means I get to fuck your brains out.”

Will scoffed, but tilted his head back obediently when Nico started to shampoo his hair.  “Not just that.  Thanks for...you know.  Not letting anyone else see.”

“Not a problem,” Nico said.  When Will gave him a look, he added, “Well, okay, it was a little bit problematic, but that’s no big deal.”

“That’s right; you drew blood from me,” Will said suddenly, like he’d just remembered the event.  Grinning, he turned his head up to face Nico.  “Nico, I’m so _proud_ of you!  You drew blood from me!”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I did a totally clean job, but I got it done,” Nico said.

“That’s so _cool,_ Nico!” Will insisted.  “Now I’m having all kinds of mental images about you being a nurse and me being a doctor and we work together to save people’s lives and live happily ever after and _it’s so cute!”_

“You _really_ need to stop hanging out with Aphrodite and Venus kids,” Nico grumbled as he helped rinse Will’s hair.  “I am _not_ going to be a nurse.”

“Well, a boy can dream,” Will said with a shrug.

Nico splashed Will playfully and Will just laughed and splashed him back, soaking the front of the clean shirt Nico had put on.  “Will!” he said.  “You got my shirt wet!”

Will grinned.  “I guess you’ll just have to take it off,” he teased.

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Oh, no.  At least one of us has to keep our clothes on until we’ve recovered from this evening.”  Will laughed, conceded to Nico’s point, and started to wash his body.  Nico watched him affectionately, smiling at how much more relaxed Will seemed.  “You feel better now, right?”

“Yeah, whatever they gave me must’ve done the trick,” Will replied, scrubbing his arms clean.  “Tasted nasty, though.”

“Hmm,” Nico mumbled, trying not to smile.

“Did they say what it was?” Will asked.

“Yeah, actually,” Nico said.

“Really?  What?”

Nico hesitated for a second before admitting the truth.  “It was a placebo, Will,” he said.  “The aphrodisiac had worn off by the time we took the blood sample.”

Will dropped the bar of soap.  “You’re kidding.”

Nico smirked and laughed quietly.  “Nope.  You were just that horny.”

“No, that’s not possible,” Will said, shaking his head.  “That doesn’t make sense.  It couldn’t’ve...I can’t....”  He trailed off and thought silently, his face contorted in concentration.  “I need to run more tests.”

“Well, not on yourself,” Nico said.  “It was fun while it lasted, but don’t make a habit of it, okay?”

“Of course not,” Will agreed.  “This sort of thing should only happen once a year.”

Nico choked.  “W-what?”

Will grinned at Nico mischievously.  “Yup.  Once a year.  Next Lupercalia, you’d better be ready.”

Nico gaped at him for a second, but then he smirked.  “Alright,” he agreed.  “Next Lupercalia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. They make my day! And come follow me on [Tumblr](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com) for updates/random rambling.  
> Happy Valentine's Day/Lupercalia!


End file.
